Surviving
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Sequel to The Next Victim. Okay, changed a little bit of Chapter 2, as people were right about Prentiss and Reid's relationship. Please R & R xxx
1. Teaser

**The Next Victim**

**AN: Okay had this written down for a while but due to numerous assignments and lack of free time, I****'****ve never been able to even type it up, let alone post it on here. I****'****ll try and upload this over the weekend but it****'****s probably going to be a while before you get anything else from me. Sorry, but college comes first. I****'****m just taking a quick break lol. Around beginning of series 4 (early 2010) time as that****'****s all I****'****ve watched up to now. **

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Criminal Minds or any of the CM characters they belong to CBS. I own a few of the made up characters though lol.**

**Teaser**

While working a case in which the Un Sub beats his victims and leaves them to die, Reid finds himself as the next victim.

The Un Sub realises that Reid works for the FBI and dumps him outside the BAU bureau as a warning to the FBI.


	2. Chapter 1

**Surviving**

**AN: Okay first chapter of sequel to **_The Next Victim__**. **_**Enjoy and pls R & R xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Criminal Minds or any of the CM characters they belong to CBS. I own a few of the made up characters though lol.**

**Chapter One**

"Reid. Reid, hey kid, stay with me." Morgan said as the ambulance raced to the hospital.

Hotch sat silently in the front, not yet believing what was going on.

Prentiss and the rest of the team were in hot pursuit of the ambulance.

"Why Reid? Why that poor, innocent guy?" Garcia cried, wishing Morgan was there to look after her.

"Garcia, he'll be okay. He'll pull through."

"Yeah, Garcia, Spencer's got through worse." JJ reassured her.

"Oh, Prentiss, JJ, thanks but how do you know?"

"We know Spencer." JJ replied with a reassuring smile.

"Okay."

"Garcia, he will pull through. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Rossi."

Rossi smiled sweetly at her through the front mirror.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital car park, Rossi and the rest of the team turning left on the car park in order to park safely.

As the paramedics pushed Reid down the hospital corridor, a doctor turned to the team and asked them to wait in reception.

"Why?" Garcia cut in, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Doctor Reid has two broken ribs, his right leg is fractured in three places and thankfully, his left shoulder is only dislocated."

"Thankfully?" Garcia shouted, shaking violently.

"Garcia."

"But, Morgan."

"Hey, Baby Girl, come here." Morgan replied, pulling Garcia into his arms.

"I'm sorry." The doctor replied.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hotch asked, still not understanding what was going on.

"He needs surgery."

"Why?" JJ asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"There could be a chance that when one of the ribs broke it punctured his lung. We need to relieve the pressure just in case."

"Oh God." Prentiss replied, taking a step back as tears stung her eyes.

"Thank you, doctor."

"Again, I'm sorry."

Morgan pulled Garcia over to the seating area, while Hotch put an arm round Prentiss and pulled her into a hug. JJ walked off silently, stunned by what had happened.

"Hotch, is he going to be okay?" Emily mumbled into Hotch's shoulder.

"Course he is. Reid's strong."

"But is he strong enough to come back from this?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Come on, sit down."

"Okay."

"We need to get Doctor Reid into surgery now, you're welcome to stay until after it." The doctor replied, before turning to head back to the operation room.

"Thank you, doctor." Hotch replied, giving a small appreciative smile.

"He'll make it, right, Hotch?" Garcia questioned, looking at him with sad, tearful eyes.

"Course he will, Penelope." He smiled reassuringly.

X..x


	3. Chapter 2

**Surviving**

**AN: Okay, so changed the length of the operation. Sorry for my stupidity xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Criminal Minds or any of the CM characters they belong to CBS. I own a few of the made up characters though lol.**

**Chapter 2**

Two Hours Later

"Agent Hotchner." The doctor nudged Hotch gently.

"How is he, doctor?" Hotch asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, the surgery took three hours and you all must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay, been a long day?"

"Very long."

"He's just sleeping. He was awake fifteen minutes after surgery and was in a lot of pain so we gave him some Morphine and told him to sleep for a while. He's been sleeping since. He seems okay but he won't be able to do much physical stuff for a while."

"How are the fractures?"

"Well, we've managed to sort out them out so hopefully his right leg should be fixed soon and able to work on in time, but for now he'll have to keep the pressure off."

"So he'll have to stay at the office for …"

"At least two months, til the fractures fix completely."

"Okay, he'll be stuck with a technical analyst Penelope Garcia again then." Hotch replied, more to himself than the doctor.

"Does she stay at the office?"

"Yeah, she does, only occasional comes out with us."

"Then yes, he'll have to stay with her then."

"Does he have a car?" The doctor added.

"Yes."

"Well, he obviously won't be able to walk properly on his leg for a while, so if he can manage it then he'll need to drive home but if not then someone will have to drive him to and from work."

"Should he be working then?"

"If he's needed. If not then maybe it's best to keep him off work."

"Okay, is he awake now, do you think?"

"I could try and wake him for you."

"Thanks."

The doctor walked back to Reid's room, leaving Hotch to make a decision.

"Agent Hotchner." The doctor nodded.

"Thanks, doctor." Hotch smiled, gently lifting Prentiss' head off his knee and gently placing it on the chair.

Prentiss murmured in her sleep, Hotch hushed her gently, stroking her hair.

"Is she …"

"No just a worried colleague, that sees Doctor Reid as a really good friend."

"I don't mean with Doctor Reid."

"No, just friends. She's a little stubborn."

"So you don't like her because she's stubborn?"

"No, because of this job and because we're just friends."

"Okay."

"Hotch." The young man murmured."

"Hey, Reid, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Reid sighed, flinching at the slightest movement.

"You sure?" Hotch asked, noting the young man's pain.

"I've gone through worse." Reid smiled, reassuringly.

"If you're sure."

"Where is everyone?"

"In the reception, sleeping."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's been a tough case."

"Yeah, I know. Why is it always me? Do I just have that kind of face?" Reid tried to joke.

"Course you don't."

"Then why does this happen to me?"

"Hey, Spence, you okay?" JJ cut in, from the door.

"Yeah, am good." Reid replied, smiling at her.

"Good." JJ smiled back, walking over and hugging him.

"Careful, JJ."

"Sorry." JJ apologised, immediately letting go of him.

"It's okay." Reid replied, smiling reassuringly.

"Hey, how you doing, kid?" Morgan asked, stepping into the room.

"Fine, is everyone just coming in here to quiz me?" Reid smiled.

"Just checking, kid."

"Thanks, Morgan." Reid replied genuinely.

"Where's Prentiss and Garcia?"

"Still sleeping." Morgan replied, peaking round the door to make sure.

"Okay." Reid smiled sweetly.

"Doctor Reid, I've checked about being allowed to go and it's been agreed to let you go tomorrow."

"But, I have to work a case."

"Doctor Reid, you're health is vital and you suffered a brutal attack this evening that could've cost you your life."

"But …"

"Spence, the doctor's right, you need to stay here."

"Yeah kid, your health is more important, we'll catch this guy, but you need to look after yourself."

"Morgan, I can look after myself while working."

"Kid, this guy attacks in the middle of the day, he some how managed to dump you outside the bureau without being noticed. That means he's smart, dangerous and doesn't care if he gets caught."

"What about last time, Spence?"

"Exactly, I managed."

"Reid, you're staying til tomorrow. If you try to come back sooner, I'll be forced to suspend you."

"What?"

"You heard me, Reid."

"Hotch." Reid protested, trying to stand up, JJ sitting down on his bed to stop him.

"JJ." Reid continued to protest.

"Spence, you're right leg is fractured in four places and you have two broken ribs."

"So."

"You're not allowed to walk on it. How's you left shoulder?"

"Sore, why?"

"It was dislocated that's why. Just stay here til tomorrow, and don't walk on your leg til the fractures are fixed."

"JJ, please." Reid continued to protest.

"No, Spencer."

Reid gave up and lay back down, sighing to himself.

"Good boy." JJ smiled.

"Well, we're going to go. Get some rest, Reid."

"Fine."

"Bye, kid."

"Ciya, Spence."

Reid sighed again, watching his team walk out, feeling useless. He began to feel himself drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Surviving**

**AN: Okay next chapter up xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Criminal Minds or any of the CM characters they belong to CBS. I own a few of the made up characters though lol.**

**Chapter 3**

"Prentiss." Hotch gently nudged her.

"Hotch, hey, did I fall asleep?"

"We all did. Me, JJ and Morgan woke up though. Reid's fine."

"Oh, can I see him?"

"I think he's asleep."

"Please, just a minute."

"Quickly, we have to get back to the bureau."

Prentiss walked into the room and sat down on the bed, softly stroking Reid's hair.

Reid murmured in his sleep, relaxing into the touch.

"Hi, Prentiss." His eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry for waking you."

"I'd only just gone."

"Okay. Well, go back to sleep then, okay." Prentiss replied, kissing his hair softly.

"Okay, Prentiss, night." Reid smiled softly.

"Night, Reid."

Prentiss gently got off the bed and walked out the room, Hotch waited for her before signalling for her to leave first.

x..x

The Next Day

"So what do we know about our Un Sub?" Hotch asked, looking at the case file.

"He's smart, doesn't care about getting caught, he likes to over power his victims."

"Garcia says she's found records of abused children. The Un Sub might be one of them.

"Good, were there any victims who survived the attacks before? That could explain his rage."

"Sign of acceleration due to failure?"

"Could be."

Morgan pulled out his phone and dialled Garcia.

"Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Baby Girl, I need you to check out cases in which people have been beaten pretty badly."

"Handsome, that doesn't really narrow it down."

"They would have needed to be hospitalised."

"Without motive, there's tons; rape, abuse, muggings …"

"Okay, thanks, Baby Girl."

"Wait, Garcia, search for brown hair, green eyes …" Reid replied, struggling to walk with his stick.

"Reid, he wasn't targeting because of eye or hair colour." Hotch cut in.

"I'm not talking about the victims."

"You saw the Un Sub's face?"

"He didn't think I'd pull through, he had nothing to lose." Reid replied, giving up on walking and flopping into a chair.

"Reid, that's brilliant." Prentiss smiled.

"What else, Reid?" Garcia asked, now frantically tapping keys.

"Hair was short brown, tinted, I think, with blonde or light brown. His eyes were green but again sort of tinted, in a certain light they were blue sparkly …"

"Aww bless, Reid." Morgan teased.

"Shut up, Morgan." Reid snapped back, hitting Morgan's leg with his stick.

"Now, now, boys." Garcia smirked while tapping on the keys some more.

"Hello, I'm here to give some information about the guy you're looking for." A young voice was heard talking to another FBI agent.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau and, you are?" JJ replied, stopping in her tracks towards the way to the boardroom.

"Katie Smith, I was one of his first victims."

"How do you know that?"

"You said he'd been doing this since 2000. On May fifth 2000, I was assaulted and left in a back alley, it was five in the afternoon."

"Do you wanna come with me."

"Yeah."

x..x

"Can you tell me about this guy?"

"He had brown hair, tinted, with blonde or light brown. He had green eyes, or blue. Sparkly, they were beautiful. He was very handsome, I remember not being able to tear my eyes away from him. Even though he was beating me, I just stared at him." Katie sobbed.

"It's okay."

"But, how do you know if I'm right? It was so long ago."

"A colleague and friend of mine was beaten last night, he was left for dead. It was two o'clock."

"What, is he okay?"

"He pulled through."

"But, I thought, there have been no survivors."

"He is only one from the recent spree of murders."

"Oh God."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Not really, I tried to forget."

"Okay, thank you."

"It that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Did your friend manage to identify him?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"You're okay to go now. Thanks for coming in."

"Anything to help."

Katie Smith left and JJ went back up to the boardroom.

"Hotch, Katie Smith came in. she's one of his first victims. Attacked on May fifth 2000. Same description as Reid's."

JJ rung Garcia, "Garcia, can you run a description for me …"

"Brown hair, tinted, with blonde, possibly light brown, green eyes, tinted with blue."

"Yes."

"Got a hit on a guy named Jamie Andrews."

"Address?"

"Three, three, one Mallberry Crescent."

"Thanks, Garcia."

"Come on, guys."

x..x

"Jamie Andrews?" Prentiss asked, as a young man opened the door.

"He gave me the key to this house and told me to wait here."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He said he's going back to where it all started."

"Hi first victim, Katie Smith. I'll call Garcia to get us the address." Reid replied, struggling to pull out his mobile as he fights with his walking stick.

"Hey, Garcia, can you get us the address for Katie Smith."

"Hold on." Garcia replied, tapping on the keys of the keyboard.

"Quickly, Garcia." Hotch rushed.

"Got it, two, two, six Almond Crescent, about two miles away from where you are."

"Thanks, Garcia."

"Come on, guys." Hotch replied, letting everyone get into the car before getting into the driver's seat.

**Okay, next chapter done. Hope you all like it xxxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Surviving**

**AN: Okay next chapter up xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Criminal Minds or any of the CM characters they belong to CBS. I own a few of the made up characters though lol.**

**Chapter 4**

"Jamie, leave her alone!" Prentiss yelled, gun raised.

"So which one are you? Emily or JJ? You're obviously not Hotch or Morgan."

"What do you mean?"

"He called for you, for all of you. So sweet, you were the first, Emily. Then Morgan, Hotch, JJ and Rossi." Jamie smiled, baiting her to make a move.

"Stop it!"

"Go on, ask me how I know. Ask me how I figured it."

"Stop it."

"Come on, you could save her life."

"Tell me, go on, tell me."

"A team has certain members, a pyramid of superiority. A mother and father, the older children, the young ones and then the baby. Although your pyramid is a little different, you have the grandfather, which I'm guessing is Agent Rossi, given the good, strong name. Then the mother and father, you, Emily and Hotch. The older children, Morgan and Garcia …"

Prentiss flinched at the mention of Garcia, he can't know about her.

"Garcia, the intelligent tech girl, you should've told Spencer not to keep pictures in his wallet. Anyway, back to the pyramid, JJ, the younger one and finally, poor, poor, Spencer Reid. Always the baby. Knowledge beyond his years."

"Should've? Past tense?"

"Oh, I do apologise. But I just couldn't resist, he was destined for much more."

"Hi, Jamie. Go on, you were saying." The young man cut in, steadying himself with his stick.

"But …"

"But, you're …"

"Yes, I am. My team, well, you're right, a pyramid, so protective. You guessed why I called Emily first, you guessed who Garcia was just by a simple picture near her laptop. You're clever, you profiled us like we profiled you. Well done." Reid continued, gun drawn.

"Aren't you good? What a survivor. Congrats to ya. I'm surprised. You got me."

"You underestimated his strength, you profiled everything but his background. That's were you slipped up." Hotch replied, looking at Jamie over his gun.

"Oh gosh, you're really good, well done you." Jamie laughed, moving around with Katie Smith, gun to her head.

"Morgan, can you get a shot?" Rossi whispered.

"Not yet."

"So you're Hotch, and of course, you must be Morgan. And the grandfather, Rossi too." Jamie continued to smile.

"It's over. Let her go. You're already guilty for eleven murders and two attempted. One of an FBI agent. You're going down for a long time." Reid baited Jamie.

"It's not over, it's just beginning, you played the game, Spencer Reid, risked it all and won. But how good id the FBI, really?"

"Let her go!"

"No! I'm having fun."

"Morgan? Hotch? Prentiss?"

"No, I can't." Prentiss admitted, knowing what Rossi was asking.

"I still can't get a good enough one. Morgan agreed.

"Reid, don't." Hotch replied, as Reid walked closer to Jamie.

"Come on, Jamie, let her go."

"No, no. she's the one who got away, she's the reason I'm here now."

"Do it!" Prentiss screamed.

*BANG!*

The bullet hit Jamie in the forehead. Katie screamed as Jamie's lifeless body slid to the floor.

Everyone looks at their guns, except Reid who looks at Katie Smith's blood splattered hair and back.

"Reid." Hotch said, realisation dawning on him.

Reid clicked the release button on the ammunition cartridge of gun and dropped the two parts on the ground before struggling to walk over to Katie Smith.

"Sorry, I had to do that."

"You saved my life."

"It's my job."

"Thank you." Katie replied, hugging Reid tightly.

"Let's get you home." Reid replied, his good arm still wrapped around her and struggling to walk back to the car.

Hotch picked up the two parts of Reid's gun, noting that the cartridge is empty.

"Reid." Hotch said, once Reid and Katie had caught up with them.

"Yes, Hotch."

"Good shot."

"Thanks."

"One bullet?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Wow, well done, kid."

Reid smiled in appreciation.

x..x

"Gonna be okay?" Prentiss asked, once her and Reid had dropped Katie off at home.

"She should be okay, she's coped this long …"

"I didn't mean Katie. I meant you, Spence."

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Just wanna make sure, Spencer."

"I'm fine."

"He said, you called me by my first name, Emily, not Prentiss. Why?" Prentiss asked, feeling herself filling up.

"I was scared, I though I was gonna die." Reid replied, tears filling his eyes.

"Come here." Prentiss said, pulling Reid into a hug.

Reid sobbed into her shirt, Prentiss gently stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry, Emily." He replied, finally calming down.

"It's okay, don't worry."

"But …"

"Let's just get back, okay."

"Yeah, thanks, Emily."

"No problem."

**Okay I****'ll finish that there then, don't want it getting too long. Okay, need to ask this as can't remember when I actually saw the series of films, is this line; '**_It's not over, it's just beginning, you played the game, Spencer Reid, risked it all and won._**', minus obviously 'Spencer Reid' but is a reference to one of the Saw films ? It was totally accidentally if it is lol. I defo know that; '**_Everyone looks at their guns …_**' is a reference to Torchwood's Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang. Sorry, had to. And the line; '**_Reid clicked the release button on the ammunition cartridge of gun and dropped the two parts on the ground …__**'**_** about the gun, I had to research just to make sure it was right as I thought someone might point it out if I didn't. Anyway, enjoy and one more chapter xxxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Surviving**

**AN: Okay next chapter up xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Criminal Minds or any of the CM characters they belong to CBS. I own a few of the made up characters though lol.**

**Chapter 5**

"Hotch, if Reid wasn't supposed to do field work why did you let him?" Prentiss asked angrily.

"Because he insisted."

"What happened to 'If you come back any sooner, I'll be forced to suspend you', Hotch?"

"Prentiss, don't question my judgement!"

"Don't put Reid in danger then!"

"Prentiss!"

"No, that's exactly what happened to Hayley!" Prentiss exclaimed, immediately regretting what she had said.

"I'm sorry, Hotch. Oh God, I really am. Aaron, I know it wasn't your fault that she died. I just don't want Reid going the same way. He's just a kid, Aaron. I just wonder how long, how long until … until …" Prentiss replied, tears running down her cheeks.

"You're right, I was wrong. Both times."

"Aaron, I'm sorry."

"Aaron?"

"What?"

"In all the time you've been here, you've never called me Aaron."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. We always use last names, first names are a little more personal, and …"

"Like family."

"Yeah. I made a mistake with Hayley, a mistake I make with you guys all the time, and you're right, Reid needs to out of the field."

"It doesn't matter, I was out of line. I'm sorry." Prentiss replied, heading for the door.

"Emily."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"It's okay."

x..x

"What was that about?" The young man asked curiously, having heard the raised voices.

"You're staying out of the field."

"But, Emily."

"No arguments, Reid. You're staying with Garcia, Hotch has already decided."

"Like I said last time, Baby Boy, you're my bitch now. So stop your whining and get down to my liar. Go."

"Wow, Baby Girl, you've never made me an offer like that." Morgan replied, smirking.

"Derek Morgan, be careful what you wish for." Garcia smiled, before following Reid to her liar.

"Ooo, bad luck, Morgan." Prentiss smiled cheekily, before going back to her desk.

x..x

"Why do I feel like I'm grounded?" 

"Because you are, for your own good."

"But …"

"Are you always this argumentative?"

Reid fell silent.

"Thought so." Garcia replied, before smiling at Reid.

"Reid smiled.

"Not so bad. We had fun last time."

"Yeah, I guess. Do I get cookies this time."

"Good and not this time." Garcia smiled.

"So what we doing?" Reid replied, moving on from the cookie issue.

"Well, until a new case comes in, how about we play something we both like."

"Like what?"

"Internet chess."

"But you hate chess."

"Yes, but I love the internet."

"Okay then."

"Bring it on, Boy Genius."

"Whatever, Tech Girl."

**Okay, last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Had to mention the cookies, sorry, I just loved it when Reid had to stay with Garcia in the show and he mentioned cookies lol :P xxxx**


	7. Author Notes

**Author's Notes **

Just to let you know, I haven't died, I'm just back at college and I've currently no inspiration for fanfics. I'm entering a Live Journal contest thing so I'll upload it to here when its completed. Hope you guys haven't got bored of me now : ( xxxxxx


End file.
